Gallery:Doof 101
After facing the choice of imprisonment or community service, Doof becomes a teacher at Vanessa's school. Meanwhile, a trio of bugs embark on a journey to become the first insects to communicate with humans. Phineas and Ferb make modifications to their school playground. Read the full summary... Gallery DanvilleHighSchool.jpg|Danville High School VanessaGreetingHerFriends.jpg|Vanessa meeting her friends Becky and Lacie in school Principal Lang enters the classroom.JPG|Principal Lang before introducing Doofenshmirtz ShockedVanessa.jpg|Vanessa is shocked to find out that her father will be teaching her class IntroducingDoof.jpg|Principal Lang introducing Doofenshmirtz to the class as their new science teacher TeachingScience101.jpg|Doofenshmirtz explaining about his major UnhappyVanessa.jpg|Vanessa feeling embarrassed DoofClass.jpg|Doof assuring to Principal Lang that he'll do fine with the class WatchingDoof.jpg|Principal Lang swearing that he'll be watching Doofenshmirtz Doof 101.jpg|Doofenshmirtz attempting to spell out his name to the class CuttingHimOff.jpg|Vanessa interrupting during mid-intro PullingHerDad.jpg|Vanessa pulling her dad away from the classroom to talk to him NotInMySchool.jpg|Vanessa being upset to have her father as her new science teacher UnhappyPrincipal.jpg|Principal Lang is unhappy of having Doofenshmirtz to work here in his school JealousLang.jpg|Lang is jealous that Doofenshmritz won Charlene's heart during college Lang&Pierpoint.jpg|Lang is told by Pierpoint that Doof and Charlene are divorced, but he is still jealous AskingJohnny.jpg|Doofenshmirtz asking Johnny for a hair sample for a demonstration JohnnyHairSample.jpg|Doofenshmirtz taking a hair follicle from Johnny's head PetriDish.jpg|Doofenshmirtz placing the hair sample inside a Petri dish DoofMicroscope.jpg|Doof using the blackboard to show strands of DNA (embedded inside the hair sample) through the microscope to the class DNAStrands.jpg|Strands of DNA Doofenshmirtz teaching high school.jpg|Doofenshmirtz using the microscope to present out the properties of the DNA to the class DNABasePairing.jpg|Doofenshmirtz explaining to the class about the genetic pairing of the DNA inside the hair sample Napoleon&Wendell.jpg|Napoleon and Wendell watching Doof giving his lecture from the floor TalkingBugs.jpg|The bugs deciding to revealing themselves to the humans by climbing up to the table Wendell.jpg|Wendell trying to throw his hook on top of the table for him and his friends to climb CatchingTheBeaker.jpg|Wendell pulling a beaker by accident, causing several books to fall off BugsTrapped.jpg|The bugs are now trapped inside the beaker BooksFalling.jpg|The books fall on a balance, sending out needles with string into the air FrogKicking.jpg|The needles trigger a chain reaction between a potato clock and a frog, causing the latter to kick the dish TakingTheHit.jpg|Johnny being hit by the dish LizardTail.jpg|Johnny growing a lizard tail after being hit by the dish, much to everyone's shock NoticingSomethingWrong.jpg|Doofenshmirtz noticing that something is wrong with Johnny JohnnyPrimateHead.jpg|Johnny's head transforming into that of a primate's PrimateHead.jpg|Johnny starting to act like an monkey ShockedVanessa2.jpg|Vanessa is shocked to see Johnny mutating PanickingJohnny.jpg|Johnny panics as he is now mutated RunningInFear.jpg|Johnny running out from the classroom in fear HallwayRunning.jpg|Major Monogram and Carl spotting Johnny running down the hallways through the school's surveillance system CallingInAgentP.jpg|Monogram decides to call in Perry to investigate the situation ScaryTeenageMonster.png MayBeHope.jpg|Doofenshmirtz explains that he can use the hair sample to formulate an antidote to turn Johnny back to normal ConfessingToPerry.jpg|Doofenshmirtz confessing to Perry about the event GivingInstructions.jpg|Doofenshmirtz instructing Vanessa and several kids to help Perry find Johnny GymSearching.jpg|Vanessa, Perry, and company sensing that Johnny is inside the school gym HidingInTheBleachers.jpg|Johnny hiding behind the gym bleachers WeAreJustFriends.jpg|Vanessa trying to calm Johnny down, assuring that her dad will cure him ScaredOfPerry.jpg|Johnny is scared to see an arriving Perry GrabbingVanessa.jpg|Johnny grabbing Vanessa as he runs off KidnappingVanessa.jpg|Johnny bursts out from the gym, taking Vanessa with him CallingForHelp.jpg|Vanessa calling for help RunningOutside.jpg|Johnny running outside to the schoolyard BugsSitting.jpg|The bugs sitting on a trash can next to the table FinishingUpTheAntidote.jpg NewAntidote.jpg|The antidote is finished and ready to inject HearingVanessaScream.jpg|Doofenshmirtz hears his daughter screaming ClimbingTheBuilding.jpg|Johnny climbing the bell tower ClimbingTheBellTower.jpg|Vanessa is annoyed at Johnny acting like a drama queen LendingAHand.jpg|Perry lending his hovercraft to fly Doof up to inject the antidote on Johnny Doofenshmirtz atop Perry's hoverjet.jpg|Perry helping Doofenshmirtz get a better shot JohnnyJumping.jpg JohnnyHiding.jpg|The mutated Johnny trying to avoid receiving the antidote PushingTheBell.jpg|Johnny pushes a bell off the tower, much to Vanessa's shock ThrowingTheBell.jpg|The bell falls from the tower BellLanding.jpg|The bell lands on Perry, much to Doofenshmirtz's dismay JohnPTristateSchool.jpg|John P. Tristate Elementary School JohnPTristateRecess.jpg|Phineas and Ferb modifying their school playground for the other kids to enjoy GoingAroundTheTower.jpg|The hovercraft flying around the tower to get a clear shot WatchingTheEvent.jpg|Phineas and Ferb watching the event PhineasFerbDoof101.png|Phineas and Ferb proceeding to finish their project GettingTheBellOff.jpg|Doofenshmritz trying to get the fallen bell off from Perry FiringTheShot.jpg|Doofenshmirtz accidently falls into the ground with the bell, firing the syringe into the air GrabbingTheShot.jpg|Vanessa catches the syringe Injection.jpg|Vanessa injecting the antidote into Johnny's arm JOD101.png|Johnny turning back to normal thanks to the antidote SavingTheTeens.jpg|Perry saves both Vanessa and Johnny from falling ThreatEradicated.jpg|Perry watches as Doofenshmirtz and the class head back to their classroom in relief ConfusedPrincipal.jpg|Pricipal Lang arriving to the empty scene, wondering what has happened MadeIt.jpg|The bugs finally made it to the table BadSpelling.jpg|Napoleon is confused about the banner that Wendell and Floyd are hoisting Mispelling.jpg|Napoleon is annoyed by Wendell and Floyd's misspelling of their banner FinishingLecture.jpg|Doofenshmirtz finishing his lecture before the bell rings UnhappyLang.jpg|The students leave in relief while an unhappy Lang sulks over his failure to catch Doof in doing anything evil WavingGoodbye.jpg|Doofenshmirtz waving goodbye to the departing students AskingHerFather.jpg|"So, you're my teacher now. But we're not gonna do... all of this every day, right?" 261DAYS.jpg|"I'll try. But you know, there's 261 days 'til next summer vacation..." LeavingTheClassroom.jpg|"....and you know, a lot can happen. Just saying." BugsSquashed.jpg|The bugs are squashed under Doofenshmirtz's Evil Science 101 book ''Doof 101 NewInator.jpg|"He was the king of evil science..." Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-18h11m17s40.png|"until things went..." Doofenshmirtz behind bars.jpg|"... a little awry." CommunityServiceVsJail.jpg|"Now he's turning over a brand new leaf..." Doof 101 (DVDRip).png|"...and is not so bad a guy." ThrowingAwayTheInator.jpg|"Now he's got a second chance." Doof 101 (Pic).png|"His new life has begun." Doof 101 2 (DVDRip).png|"C'mon, it's gonna be fun." DoofEvilScience101.jpg|"He's starting over at one." Doof 101 (Song).png|"DOOF 101!" Doof 101 3 (DVDRip).png Schoolsback.jpg|"Oh, we're gonna have a ball...." Doof 101 4 (DVDRip).png|"....with all the things I'm gonna show you." Doofenshmirtz in front of several calendar months.jpg|"And it all takes place in fall..." Doof 101 5 (DVDRip).png|"...so, don't let the timeline throw you!" Doof 101 (Sit-com).jpg|"I'm starting over at one! Doof 101!" Doof 101 credits.jpg|"Now he's got a second chance." (As seen in credits) 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category:Episode galleries